Ah My Goddess, Tales of the Judgment Gate
by Stargoat
Summary: Various tales of the Judgment Gate. From the Ah My Goddess (Aa! Megami-sama) universe, the Judgment Gate is a test that gods and goddesses must pass through with their mortal lovers if they are to remain together. Administered by the Goddess Anzasu, only a few pass. Those who do not are permanently separated in life and death.
1. A Visitor

The man with thinning hair in a cheap suit walked into the ground of Tarikihongan Temple. Urd was outside in the garden, on her knees pulling weeds. She glanced up at him and returned back to weeding her herbs. It was not uncommon for visitors to offer supplication to the large Buddha statue in the temple.

The visitor did not walk to the temple, however. When Urd glanced up again, he was standing at the gate to the temple residence, peering at her intently. Urd wiped the sweat from her forehead and said, "Can I help you?"

The man smiled wanly, "If a goddess is pulling weeds, perhaps not." He pointed to his forehead.

Urd stood up, all alertness. She wiped her hands on her blue jeans. While walking to the gate, she said, "Those herbs cannot be exposed to magic until they are distilled. My name is Urd, Goddess Second Class, Administrative License."

The man was gaunt in the face, but had a bit of a paunch. His suit did not fit particularly well. About him there was a feeling of someone who had once done well fallen onto hard times. He said, "My name is Tanaka Rui."

Urd nodded her head, she should have guessed. When she reached the gate, she put her hand out over the fence. Rui shook it. "Well," Urd said, "I suppose you should come in, but there may not be much we can do for you." She opened the gate.

Urd led Rui to the house. Belldandy was in the kitchen off the hallway. Skuld was somewhere. As they were talking off their shoes, Urd said loudly, "Belldandy, we have a visitor."

Belldandy glanced out and said, "Welcome to our home. How do you do? My name is Belldandy."

Rui said, "Please pardon my intrusion. My name is Tanaka Rui."

Belldandy's face tightened perceptibly. Nevertheless, she said, "Mr. Tanaka, you are welcome here. Would you please join us for tea?"

He smiled automatically. "Thank you. Tea would be very nice. It is quite warm out." He tried, but his smile sort fell off his face.

Urd was watching Belldandy carefully. This really was quite a shock for her. Belldandy was quiet, struggling for control. Rui was nervous bordering on panic; his aura was a horrible orange green. Well, if Belldandy was not going recalled her manners, "Mr. Tanaka, our sitting room is over here."

The two walked into the common room and sat down. Rui opened his mouth to speak, closed it, then said, "I, uh, your garden is very nice."

"Thank you," said Urd. "I grow herbs here for various potions and medicines. I am something of an herbalist."

Tanaka nodded his head. "I am sure your medicines are, uh, effective. Uh, I came here because…"

Urd interrupted, smiling compassionately. "I know. The tea will be here soon. We should wait until Belldandy is here. So how did you find us?"

"Ah," said Rui, with something approaching a bit of poise for the first time. "I keep a close eye on the news and travel to places that have a good deal of unexplained phenomenon. Nekomi had been in the news a few times lately. I was last in London trying to track down what I believe turned out to be an odd wish, but traveled here when I was able."

From another room, a squeaky voice was heard, "What? Tanaka Rui? I want to see!"

"On no account, Skuld. You will leave that poor man alone. Skuld, I am," Belldandy's voice grew indistinctly quiet but was still as sharp as Urd had ever heard.

Tanaka blushed deeply. "It's not appropriate for me to be here. I should go," he said. He tried to stand up, but Urd was faster. She gently but firmly pushed him back down.

"No, you should be right here. There is no other place you should be right now," Urd said seriously. "I am going to check on the tea. Stay here." Urd cocked an eyebrow until she was certain that Tanaka was going to stay, then she went to check on Skuld and Belldandy.

Skuld was half-crying quietly in the hallway. She whispered, "Belldandy threatened to send me back to heaven. I only wanted to see him. She never threatened to send me back before."

"Go outside and play," said Urd. "This is really important to our sister. You understand, right?"

"Why do you get to stay and I have to go?" pouted Skuld. "I'm an adult, too."

Belldandy stuck her head out of the kitchen door and glared at Skuld. Skuld turned around and fled into the yard.

"Can I help?" asked Urd.

Without looking at her sister, Belldandy said, "Change your clothes and wash your hands. I will be done in another minute. You can help carry."

Urd scrubbed her hands and then magicked up some new clothes more appropriate for company. "Did you need to threaten to send her back to heaven?"

"Would you have some child gawk at Keiichi?" Belldandy asked quietly, but fiercely. Belldandy put the tea and snacks on two trays. The sisters carried the tea and food into the sitting room. Rui was sitting in an awkward aloneness.

Belldandy and Urd sat down at the table. "Thank you for coming," Belldandy said. "I brought some snacks."

"Thank you," said Rui. "I do not mean to be a bur…" He trailed off and looked deeply unhappy. He took a sip of his tea. "The tea is good, thank you."

"Thank you," said Belldandy. Everyone was quiet for a moment and then another more uncomfortable moment. "Mr. Tanaka, I do not want to toy with you. Brunhilde is fine," said Belldandy firmly. Urd glanced askance at Belldandy, who firmly ignored her. "But you need to know there is no way you can see her."

The tension Rui had held since walking into the temple ground. "Is there nothing that can be done? If I could be granted a wish, perhaps?"

"Mr. Tanaka, I am sorry, but please believe me. I am a representative of the Goddess Relief Office; we grant wishes. I am Goddess First Class, second category, unlimited license, Belldandy. Please believe me when I tell you, I am forbidden to lie. And there is nothing anyone can do for you. When you and Brunhilde failed to pass through the Judgment Gate, the System Force…" Belldandy paused for breath, then continued, "The System Force blocks all possible contact between the two of you. It is impossible for you to see her, like a law of nature. A wish would not be accepted, like a command with bad syntax. It simply would not work. Not that any Goddess of the Goddess Relief Office or the Earth Assistance Office would try."

Belldandy was trying very hard to maintain her composure. Rui looked stricken. Urd said, "It's not that we do not want to help. Goddesses can be punished severely for breaking the laws of heaven."

Rui took a sip of his tea. "It's my fault," he said quietly. "I failed the Judgment Gate. This is my punishment for my pride. Thank you." He stood up to leave.

Belldandy covered her mouth with her hand. That was opposite of the rumor that made its way around heaven after Brunhilde's rebellion. Brunhilde, most powerful of the Valkyries, had failed the Judgment Gate and Tanaka Rui had succeeded. "No," she said. "You did not fail."

"I was proud," said Tanaka Rui. "I thought I could challenge heaven and earth. I felt nothing could stand between Brunhilde and I. If we were together, everything would be OK in the end. In the Judgment Gate, I died. I expected that she could, would revive me…. I thought if our love was immortal, that, that I don't know. I only know it's my fault. I never should have put her in that situation." The man who was once held the reputation as the most beautiful mortal turned to leave.

He paused at the door and slipped his hand into his jacket. "Would you be able to deliver a letter to Brunhilde? Please."

Urd said, "Any contact between two parties that failed the Judgment Gate is forbidden. The letter would be destroyed somehow before it got there. Give me the letter. I will copy it, changing the words but keeping the meaning. That should work."

Belldandy said, "Sister, you'll get in trouble."

"Uh? She will? Oh, no," said Rui. "Don't bother then. Thank you for your time."

"Mr. Tanaka," said Belldandy in a husky voice, "please find a nice woman and get married. Have children. Brunhilde would want that."

"She would want to be with me. But I will consider your advice. Thank you again for your time." Rui left. They heard the sound of the door closing. Belldandy stood up and began clearing dishes.

Urd looked at her and without waiting for a comment, stood up and hugged Belldandy. "Oh Urd," said Belldandy and melted into the arms of her sister.

"He's not Keiichi and you're not Brunhilde," said Urd, trying to console her sister for something that had not happened yet. "And thank the Almighty you're not. I can't stand the idea of Keiichi with that mopey expression, or you with that ridiculous hair Brunhilde had. Can you imagine?" Urd pulled Belldandy's hair into a series of buns like Brunhilde had sported. "Ridiculous." Belldandy hiccupped a giggle and they broke apart. They began to carry items from the sitting room back to the kitchen.

"Come on," said Urd, "Keiichi will be home soon. You have as much time together as you want tonight."

"Should I tell him? Is it cruel keeping things from him? He'll hate me when he finds out."

"Keiichi would never hate you. Any why tell him? Would it help anything?," answered Urd. "It would not make him or you happier."

"I hate lying to him."

Urd sighed. She did not like it herself. But to deliberately bring on the Judgment Gate, when she, Skuld, Belldandy, and even Keiichi were all so happy together.

Belldandy's train of thoughts took her somewhere else. "Damn her," whispered Belldandy. "How could she take such an office?"

"Huh? Oh." Urd sighed. "Would you rather someone else do it?"

"That's not an excuse," said Belldandy. "If everyone refused the office, it could not be enforced." Belldandy gave the table a vicious wipe with a cleaning cloth.

"Bell, that's not fair. That's not the way it works and you know it."

Belldandy turned towards Urd but before she could reply, a small voice asked, "Onee-sama, will Sentaro and I be separated by the Judgment Gate?"

Sentaro was outside of the temple, bouncing his bicycle up and down the stairs. Keiichi was walking back from the bike storage shed when he saw the boy. "That's pretty good," he said.

"Thanks," said Sentaro gloomily.

"What's up, little man? You look like someone stole your bike and painted it pink."

"They're being weird. Both Belldandy and Urd gave me a hug and wouldn't let go. And Skuld doesn't want to play."

"Do you mind being hugged by Urd or Belldandy?"

Sentaro grinned. "No, not really."

"Me neither," said Keiichi. "Girls are strange sometimes. Come'on, let's go see if there's dinner. I'm sure there will be some extra."

The three goddesses sat on the edge of the porch, watching the courtyard. Laughter peeled across the compound. The two boys were walking together with Sentaro's bike, laughing at some private joke. "When's dinner?," called out Keiichi from across the courtyard.

"Oh, I completely forgot," said Belldandy. "Give me 45 minutes."

"OK. We'll be in the garage. We're going to reset Sentaro's tires and then wash up."

Sentaro said something softly, Keiichi replied, they both laughed again.

"Idiots," said one.

"Ha." said another.

"They'll be fine," agreed the third.


	2. Vasily Gusin

Vasily was hungry. It had been four weeks since the bad man and his army had gone by the small town. Vasily had hidden with Momma deep in the forest. But when she went out to get food, she did not come back. She told Vasily to stay hidden while she was gone, but Vasily knew she had to be dead now. Vasily had eaten all the sweet acorns and then all the bread and apples, which Momma had told him not to eat. But now everything was gone. He knew eating flour was bad and did not know how to make bread. He made a mess trying.

Even though Vasily made a mess making bread, he was a smart boy for his age. Momma told him so. She said Papa had joined the army to fight the bad man. Vasily knew that and a lot of other things. He knew how to stay warm at night. He knew how to find good water. He knew to stay hidden from the blue men. And he knew that when he met the old lady with iron teeth and sharp finger nails, only call her 'Little Grandmother'. He knew that if he asked her an impertinent question, she would age a year. And above all, he had to be more polite than he would be to the Tsar himself. If he was, Little Grandmother might not eat him.

The mortar and pestle was broken, pieces scattered across the clearing. But it was clear that Little Grandmother was winning the fight. The Ethiopian lady would have been beautiful with her short round hair and tattoo, but her face was badly cut and her silk clothes torn. She was even casting aside her expensive jewelry. Vasily looked at his own clothes and those of Little Grandmother. They were made out of sensible wool like everyone from Gzhatsk wore.

From the edge of the clearing, Vasily saw Little Grandmother sneer as she said, "I thought you were not permitted to remove your power limiters, Valkyrie."

"Baba Yaga, this is your last chance. The effect that the Grand Army will have on the Earth's future history is vital to the…."

The witch interrupted, "NO! I am the guardian of this land. I will not permit it!" She charged at the one called Valkyrie with her terrible claws.

Valkyrie parried the attack, but was cut again in the process. She was clearly no match for Little Grandmother. A kick was blocked and then there was a scuffle. Vasily gasped. An angel appeared beside Valkyrie. It had blond hair and eyes bluer even than Momma's. But even the angel did not help. A sharp blow followed by a hip toss knocked Valkyrie off her feet. She ended on the ground next to the broken pestle. Little Grandmother seized a piece of the broken pestle and lifted it in the air to stab Valkyrie.

Vasily looked at the beautiful lady with an angel beside her and then at Little Grandmother. He knew what he had to do. Vasily ran into the field and shouted, "Little Grandmother, please how may I help you?" The witch shrieked and spun, Vasily square in her eyes. He yelled again, "Thank you for your presence in this humble place! What would you like me to make you for lunch?" She screamed again and hurled the piece of the broken pestle at Vasily. It hit him in the center of his stomach. It hurt more than anything he had experienced in his short life. But before he passed out from the pain, Vasily had the satisfaction of seeing Valkyrie pick up the other piece of the broken pestle and run Little Grandmother through with it.

Vasily awoke in the dark to a strange song, quiet and sonorous. He tried to sit up, but a soft hand pushed him back down. "Be still. You are grievously injured. My magic will heal you, but you must be still." It hurt so much that Vasily could not help but cry. He tried to hold it in, but could not. The voice continued, "Shhhh. Hold my hand, my little brave man." The song began again, the pain subsided, and Vasily fell back asleep.

When Vasily awoke again, daylight was peeking through the coarse blinds covering the windows of the strange single room cottage. The angel was nowhere to be seen. But something smelled good. He heard the familiar sounds of cooking outside. Clothes that Vasily did not recognize were next to the bed. They were silk and clearly not for him. Vasily poked his head outside. Immediately next to the door was Valkyrie, with a beaming dark face and bright white teeth. "You're awake!" she said brightly, "Come outside for breakfast!"

Vasily hid his nakedness behind the door frame. "Umm, yes. But I haven't any clothes."

The Ethiopian lady looked seriously at him for a moment, then brightly again said, "Those next to the bed are for you. They're boys clothes, right?" Vasily nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, "Those clothes are too nice for a humble person like myself."

Valkyrie smiled even more broadly and said, "You saved my life. I think some nice clothes are the least of what I can do. Put on your clothes and come have breakfast. Then we can talk about finding your family."

Vasily put on his clothes as best he could and came out. There was a dead hart in the tree next to the cabin and a haunch was on a spit over the fire. Vasily's mouth began watering. He could not remember the last time he had meet, and he had never eaten venison before. Valkyie directly Vasily to sit at a table under an oak tree.

Valkyrie put the meat on a porcelain plate and put that before Vasily, together with some silver and wood instruments, including a spoon. "Dig in," said Valkyrie. Vasily picked up the meat and ate it with his fingers. He used the spoon, clumsily, for his potato porridge. The hart was good, but the porridge poor. He was ravenous. "Goodness you're hungry", said Valkyrie. "When was the last time you ate?"

Vasily thought for a moment. "I had some apples and bread and acorns after Momma left. But I wasn't supposed to eat the apples and bread. I'm sorry."

Valkyrie frowned slightly. "I'm sure that it will be OK. When did Momma leave?"

Between mouthfuls of food Vasily said, "Two Sundays ago."

Valkyrie said mostly to herself, "and the entire French army here." She sighed. "I suppose it can't be helped."

"Momma's dead, right?" asked Vasily. Then, suddenly, his eyes filled with tears again. He tried to be brave and wiped them away.

Valkyrie sat on the bench next to Vasily and put him on her lap. "It's OK. We can find your Father."

"He's in the army," said Vasily. "I've never seen him, but Momma said he's a strong soldier who will defeat the bad man."

"What's his name?" asked Valkyrie.

"Papa," said Vasily simply.

"I suppose there's no help for it then. Vasily, no boy should be without a family. You had best start calling me Momma." Valkyrie was quiet for a moment as Vasily sat on her lap. "Lind's going to be beside herself," said the lady now called Momma.

Six months later, Vasily was, if not fat, then at least well fed. He was bounding through the forest during his playtime when he suddenly stopped. Standing before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, except maybe for Hope's Jewel, Momma's angel, and Momma herself. The little boy hid behind a tree, like Momma had taught him. She had light brown hair and beautiful blue and white clothes.

He watched her from behind a tree. She seemed to sense Vasily. She looked at the boy and said, "Hello, my name is Belldandy."

Vasily decided to be bold, while prudently remaining half hiding behind a tree. "You're trespassing. My name is Vasily."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Belldandy. "But I need to speak to you, Vasily."

"Momma said that I shouldn't speak to strange people."

"In that case, can you take me to your Momma? I need to talk to her."

Vasily looked doubtful. Momma had said that the people of this country sometimes did not like people with dark skin like she had. But this lady had a tattoo on her forehead like Momma's. "Do you know Momma?" he asked

"Yes," said Belldandy. "She's a goddess, like me."

"If you're a goddess, show me your angel," demanded Vasily impudently, but still safely from behind his tree.

Belldandy smiled and a beautiful blond angel, similar to Hope's Jewel, materialized behind Belldandy. "Her name is Holy Bell," said Belldandy. "She would love to shake your hand." Cautiously, Vasily came out from behind the tree. He stepped forward and offered his hand. Holy Bell shook it gravely, but then burst into a smile. "She's happy to meet you, Vasily. She likes you."

Vasily shyly said, "I like her too. Momma's this way."

They walked through the forest together towards Vasily's cabin.

"I have a little sister just about your age," said Belldandy. "Her name is Skuld."

"Really?" asked Vasily. "Can she climb trees?"

Belldandy thought about it for a moment. "Well, usually she likes to invent a machine to help her fly to the top of trees."

"She can FLY!?" asked Vasily.

Belldandy smiled gently and said, "Yes, but she needs a machine to help her. Most goddesses can do it with magic."

"I wish I could fly," said Vasily nonchalantly. "I would fly all the time and I could bring birds to Momma and we could eat duck whenever we wanted. Momma cooks duck the best, but her bread isn't very good." Vasily suddenly realized what he said, "But you can't tell her I said that. Please. "

"Of course," said Belldandy, hiding her amusement successfully.

Vasily continued chatting amicably about nothing important until they reached the small cabin in the clearing. Vasily's Momma was standing outside, wiping down the blackboard she had been using to teach Vasily multiplication tables.

"Momma!" shouted Vasily, "There's a lady here! And she's a Goddess!"

"Hello Da-chan," said Belldandy companionably.

"Bell-chan!" said Dagan. The former schoolmates embraced affectionately. "How are you? I haven't seen you since the Silver Wings orientation."

"I'm very well. Your ward was just telling me about your duck dish. You'll have to give me the recipe."

"The key is to have a hungry boy. Vasily, go out and play. Your Aunt Belldandy and I need to talk."

"OK." Vasily went scampering off in search of a fox kit he had seen earlier in the day.

Belldandy and Dagan sat down at the table. Dagan waved her hands and some water began heating up over a fire.

"I take it this is not a social call," said Dagan.

Belldandy's expression fell a little. "The Council asked the Goddess Relief Agency to grant Vasily a wish, thereby exculpating you from any further responsibility raising him."

"Bell-chan…."said Dagan, "I can't give him up. This land is devastated. Everything eatable has been stolen, eaten, or burnt. The humans are resorting even to cannibalism.

"I know. Besides, I suspect he'd wish to be able to fly," said Belldandy with a slight smile. "That's my fault. I told him about Skuld climbing the tree."

"Pfft. Did you tell him about how we got her down?"

Belldandy's smile grew more genuine. "I seem to have left that part out. Vasily is a good and honest boy. Therefore, utterly incapable of taking care of himself or making an important decision. The Goddess Relief Agency is not in the habit of giving children wishes. The Earth Help Center will not interfere either. We might be rivals, but both groups regard this request as impertinent and unethical. They only sent me down because I'm her daughter." Both goddesses faces tightened. "Shows what they know." Belldandy's eyes grew unusually fierce. "I won't let them take your son, Da-chan. I promise."

"Thank you, Bell-chan. Thank you so, so much."

The two old friends were quiet for a moment. "Oh! The tea! Would you and Holy Bell have time to stay for a pot? It's just pine needle tea here, but it tastes so good in the open air and the honey really something."

"Of course we will stay. Holy Bell has missed Hope's Jewel."

An hour later, Vasily came back into the grove, carrying a stick like a rifle, as he had seen soldiers do previously, being followed by a timid kit fox. Holy Bell and Hope's Jewel were hovering behind their respective goddesses, who were drinking from two rude but durable cups.

"Momma! Aunt Belldandy! He was all alone and followed me home!"

The two goddesses looked at each other. "I promise," said Belldandy.

The youth was squatting next to the house. His arms and legs had grown, but very little else. His legs ached from his horse stance, but he knew better than to let up. Dagan glanced over at him and smiled inwardly with satisfaction. Her ward was learning form, discipline, and strength. "Well Vasily, let's see what that horse stance training has done for you."

A smile appeared on Vasily's face. He knew the routine. Dagan and Vasily began sparing. Dagan held herself to a human's level, careful not to do any real damage to Vasily. The boy was strong and skilled, there was no question of that. He had learned mathematics, martial arts, survival, and languages. He had gone to Moscow once with Aunt Belldandy and once to Liverpool with Dagan. He visited the local villages routinely. There was even a pretty red-haired girl there whose company Vasily seemed to enjoy. Dagan knew she was far beneath her boy, but so was pretty much anyone from this country. And this century. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to introduce him to a nature spirit or even a de THUMP. The roundhouse was not damaging, not to her, but it did get Dagan's attention. Vasily stood there with a silly grin on his face. It did not last long.

The next day, Dagan awoke with a smile. It was the day that she and Vasily had decided was his birthday. They had celebrated these for 13 years; beginning a new zodiac together. Dagan had a bow commissioned in heaven for Vasily. Belldandy could not be there, but she sent down a duck coat lined with wool. Dagan suspected she had made it herself.

As was their custom, Dagan knew Vasily had some present for herself. And at the small party they were throwing, the small family, she was touched to see a small porcelain teapot and several pounds of black tea leaves. "I traded those pelts we took in last winter."

"But you would have had to go to Gzhatsk for that."

"Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies," replied Vasily innocently.

"Scamp."

"May anyone give gifts at this birthday party?"

Dagan's heart sank. She knew that voice. "Asuza, of course. Please, join us, we were about to have cake. Asuza, this is Vasily. Vasily, this is Asuza. She is Aunt Belldandy's mother."

Vasily rose and bowed formally. "How do you do, Aunt Asuza?"

She smiled and gracefully inclined her head. In one hand, she carried a small package. In the other was her staff, the symbol of her office. "I do well, thank you Vasily. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine," said Vasily.

"Vasya, cherished son of mine, please put water on for tea. We will use the new teapot."

Vasily looked a little confused at his mother's tone and her use of the diminutive. "Yes, Momma."

The two goddesses were alone. Asuza laid her staff aside and sat down at the rude wooden table. "You have raised him well, Dagan. He is a polite and graceful young man." So that was why she was there. Heaven regarded Vasily as a man now. There was so much Dagan still wanted to teach him. "Hild never noticed your presence here. You did an excellent job of maintaining a low profile," continued the elder goddess.

"Thank you. My skin color would have made things difficult here. These humans still practice barbarous discrimination," said Dagan passively.

If Asuza noticed the insult, she chose to ignore it. "I believe the custom here is for people to open presents away from the presence of the gift giver," she said. "When Vasily comes back, I will speak with you two about the Judgment Gate."

Vasily returned with a pan of boiling water. Dagan put tea leaves into the pot and Vasily poured the water in. The three sat around the table drinking tea.

"Vasily," said Asuza, "Do you know what the Judgment Gate is?"

Vasily looked confused. "Yes, I do. It's why I cannot marry a goddess. An officer of the Interspecies Inquisition Office will test our love. I have been told that few people succeed."

"That is correct," said Asuza. "In this case, your relationship with Dagan comes into conflict with the precepts of the Interspecies Inquisition system. Do you understand?"

"No, I do not understand you. Dagan is my mother. What you are suggesting is…." Vasily did not continue. He was clenching his hand under the table. "Perhaps an explanation is in order."

Dagan had never seen her son angry before and certainly not like this.. She spoke quickly, "Vasya, please. The Judgment Gate is designed to prevent interspecies relationships. You are a man now, and it would be inappropriate to live with your mother. If we choose to leave each other, then it will not be necessary to pass through the Judgment Gate, is that not correct Asuza?"

"It is correct."

Vasily stood in front of his cabin with his backpack. It was filled with clothes and the silver he and Dagan had saved for over a decade. He had not touched the present from Asuza. It stood in its white silk handkerchief. Dagan left the day before. There was nothing left for Vasily here. Sveta was in town waiting for him and from there they were leaving for Saint Petersburg. Then America. His pride demanded that he leave the package, but feeding Sveta took priority. He opened the package from Asuza. It was an eight piece set of gold eating utensils. They were heavy. He and Sveta could sell this and buy a home. Vasily considered briefly leaving them behind, but his future wife's security took priority over his pride.

Clipping From the Chicago Daily Tribune:

It is with great sadness that we report the death of Major Vasily Guzin of the 8th Regiment Illinois Volunteer Cavalry. Major Guzin was shot by partisan rangers while helping fleeing negroes in the Shenandoah. He was regarded by friends and enemies alike as a good Republican. Major Guzin was an abolitionist, bitterly opposed to slavery. His generosity with the abolitionist movement is well known. Major Guzin moved to Illinois as a young man from Russia. Major Guzin opened several businesses with various success, all the while investing in large land purchases near the City of Chicago. Major Guzin was initially refused entrance into the army due to his age. He traveled to Washington and received a specific exception from President Lincoln. Major Guzin joined the Farnsworth's Abolitionist Regiment when it formed, along with many other men in the area. Major Guzin is survived by his wife Steva and their twelve children. There is a rumor making the rounds of General Sheridan's Army of the Shenandoah that Major was visited by an angel on his death bed. The editorial staff at the Tribune believes this tale, for if anyone has done good in his life, it is Major Vasily Guzin.


	3. The Great War

The shelling had died down some time ago. And then the mine went off with a tremendous explosion - it was a terrible noise, a blast of judgment day and angels blowing their horns. And they waited. Too long, really; the Germans certainly knew they were coming. "Well Bill, it's about time." The two men leaned against ladders up on the side of the trench wall, warm in their still relatively dry mud covered uniforms and great coats. They were surrounded by the men of the 2nd. "Could be worse. At least it's Canadians near us this time."

William Loomis reached for his pocket watch, then stopped and looked at his new wrist watch. It was about time. "Find your platoon, sergeant," he said. "Up and at'em, Puttees!" The men came pouring out of the trench. The English barbed wire had been taken down in the previous weeks and they were told that the mine was set to explode under the battlefield, thereby destroying the German trench defenses.

It quickly became apparent this was not the case – the German defenses were largely intact. But far worse, as they advanced, Loomis realized they were alone. No other units, not Canadian or English, were to be seen on the battlefield. He grabbed his runner's shoulder to order him to return with a message when an artillery piece landed nearby. The concussion knocked him off his feet. He found himself holding his runner's forearm. A second nearby explosion stole his consciousness.

It was quiet when he woke up next. Loomis was completely disorientated. He tried to stand, but could not. His legs were not responding. "Probably a stinger," he said, trying to buoy himself with optimism. "The Johnson boy got up after three days in bed after the final."

Loomis pulled himself into a shell crater. There was water at the bottom of it. The land here was always soaked. He used to curse it. Now, as he pulled out two handkerchiefs and filtered the water, he decided maybe it was not so bad. He tried to crawl up the shell crater, but could not do so. He fell asleep later to the sound of artillery thumping in the distance.

His consciousness slipped in and out over the next several days. He awoke, clearly delirious, but with the disconcerting knowledge that he was delirious. The rat was eating his leg. The noise was distinct but not unpleasant. Loomis reached for it. The rat scurried out of distance. Loomis threw a clump of soggy mud at it and missed.

The water level in the shell crater had risen. Loomis yelled for help until he was hoarse. Loomis yelled until he was out of breath. Loomis yelled until he was out of hope. He pulled out his revolver but the action was hopelessly fouled. Another day passed. Loomis tried crawling out of the trench, but had not the strength. The rat had returned and left again. Then returned and left again.

"William Loomis, you have died in battle." He opened his eyes. A beautiful vision was standing before him. "I am Goddess, First Class, Unlimited License, the Valkyrie Lind." The angel glanced disdainfully at the rats on Loomis. She waved her hand and they disappeared. "Do you know what a Valkyrie is?"

Loomis tried to respond. He knew about Siegfried. He saw that opera when he was in Boston with his daughter. Brunhilde had blond hair, not blue.

"Shhh, it's alright" she said and leaned down to pick him up. "We take distinguished warriors to the afterlife. I am here to take you to heaven." The slim goddess had picked up the large man.

"Stop right there, Valkyrie," came a new voice.

Lind and Loomis both turned to face the new comer. She was standing on the water in the shell crater. The black haired woman was taller than Lind, standing erect and proud. She had a beautiful circlet with other assorted jewelry. "I am Goddess Second Class, Administrative License, Wunjo. I represent the Earth Assistance Office." She stopped there, as if that explained everything.

Lind had an appalled expression of disbelief. "Stop profaning this man's death, Wunjo."

"Hush, he is not dead yet. Mr. William Loomis, the Earth Assistance Office exists to redress unbalances in fortune. Your stars have been out of alignment for, well, since we're running short on time, I am here to grant you one wish. Just one, mind you."

Lind said, "Wunjo, are you serious? He is fevered and delirious. Let me take him to Folkvangr. He does not need to go through this. Look at him, he's nearly dead."

"He's not dead yet, Lind. Are you not overstepping your bounds?"

Lind's frown increased slightly. Although a Valkyrie, she had a strong dislike for watching men suffer and did what she could to ease their pain.

A quiet but masculine voice said, "I want to see my daughter Annabelle Loomis. She's in Boston, take me there." Loomis had summoned all his strength. "Let me say good-bye."

Lind's lips suddenly shifted upward. She summoned a blanket that wrapped Loomis. "We'll go to your daughter, Mr. Loomis."

"Hey, wait a minute," exclaimed Wunjo, her dignity slipping badly, but it was too late. Lind was already flying off, carrying Wunjo's target. "Wait!" she called again, ineffectually. Lind disappeared into the fog.

Annabelle Loomis' home was located in easy walking distance of Tuft's College. School was closed for the Independence Holiday, but Loomis had to feed her rats. She was gathering up her satchel when the front door burst open. A blue haired woman with South Seas tattoos on her forehead was carrying a something in a blanket and walking through the doorway. Annabelle looked more closely and her heart fell. She raised her hands to her mouth and yelled "Papa!"

Covered in the mud of the Somme, William Loomis smiled. He tried to speak, but could not do so. "Hush, papa," Annabelle said, then almost yelled, "Take him upstairs. Put him in my bed."

"Of course," said Lind. The warrior goddess swiftly moved up the stairs and put the soldier in the girl's bed.

Captain Loomis was placed on the bed. Annabelle Loomis came back up with her medical bag. Lind looked at it, and then at her. "It's not pretty," Lind said, "You may not want to do that. It can't save him."

"You brought him from France?" asked Annabelle. Lind nodded. Annabelle continued, "I take it you're an angel then. I'm a doctor. Please move," stated Annabelle, ignoring the advice and shoving the Valkyrie aside. With the skill of a woman that had spent years in medical practice, she cut away her father's clothing. Although appalled at what she saw, Annabelle kept it from her face. Lind watched from the side of the room, attempting to be detached. Annabelle was cleaning her father's wounds when he expired.

"You can't help him anymore," said Lind quietly.

"LIND!" yelled a voice from below. "Damnit, where are you!"

A young man, perhaps in his late teens, was standing next to the bed. "I look bad," he said.

Captain Loomis laughed and turned to Lind to speak. "Are you going to get in trouble for this?"

"Maybe," said Lind, "but it'll be OK."

Annabelle Loomis looked confused. "Who are you talking to?"

Lind said, "Your father. He's dead now, but his spirit is standing over there. I am escorting his soul to heaven." Lind walked over to the bed and picked up William Loomis' service revolver. She put the gun in Annabelle's hand. "Everything that belonged to your father now belongs to you. And with that, Annabelle Loomis, I take my leave. I hope we never meet again." Annabelle's confusion continued unabated. But at that moment, the door to the bedroom flew open and a disheveled Wunjo entered.

Lind turned to Captain Loomis, "Ready?"

"Yes," he said. He stepped over to his daughter, kissed her on the cheek, and stepped out the bedroom door. Lind followed.

Wunjo yelled loudly, "Lind!" She went after her but the Valkyrie and her charge were not to be seen.

Annabelle came after Wunjo, still holding the service revolver. For the third time in her life, Annabelle swore. "Goddamnit, what am I going to do with this body? I wish someone would stay and help me." Wunjo's forehead exploded in light.

In the years to come, Wunjo would come to forgive Lind for what she had done. Or at least she would say so.

* * *

Doctors Loomis and Wunjo were regarded in academic circles as what they were – two friends that had occupied a home together for over two decades. Loomis was a respected lady physician and professor. Wunjo was noted children's psychologist and also a professor. They routinely coauthored academic papers condemning child labor, the abominable state of psychology, and the necessity for social reform. The two ladies had even engaged in some protesting. Some muttered about a Sapphic relationship, but this was generally regarded as what it was in reality - jealous nonsense.

The truth of the matter was that the lady and the goddess were simply stuck in the same house and they initially made the best of the situation. Wunjo, partially out of boredom, went to school at Tuft's. One day during a psychology class, she viewed appalling conditions in a sanitarium and dedicated her time on Earth to repairing that appalling inequity. Loomis paid for Wunjo education (degree really, Wunjo already having a more profound knowledge of the human psyche than any human), regarding it as the least she could do for trapping her new friend on earth. As they grew older, they had become the best of friends.

One evening, the two ladies were reading in the comfortable living room. Annabelle looked over at her friend. "Would you pass me the Saturday Evening?"

Wunjo, not lifting her nose from a journal she was viciously demolishing in the margins, grabbed the magazine, folded it tightly, and threw it across the room. The magazine fell apart midflight from the force of the throw and was magicked back together before it hit Annabelle's lap. "Pass, not throw. Honestly, were you born in a barn?"

"Technically, it was the second floor over the barn," replied Wunjo distractedly. "But what's your point? So was that Jesus person you weirdos go to church for."

"We're Episcopalians – the very definition of normal. You're the weird one – ya damned atheist." The last came in a voice mocking a fellow professor.

Without looking up, Wunjo stuck out her tongue. "Professor Robinson is an ass. And I'm not an atheist, I just know the truth."

"Oh? And what's that then?"

"Gods and goddesses are amazing.

"Well, who made you?"

"The Almighty One."

"And who made him?"

"Mind your own business."

It was quiet for a few minutes, then a paper airplane made out of the back page of the Saturday Evening Post struck Professor Wunjo square in the ear. "That's IT!"

Annabelle was laughing her head off as she ran out of the room. Wunjo chased her, catching and grappling her in the kitchen. Wunjo grabbed an inkwell that had been left out and a braid of Annabelle's hair that had fallen loose in the struggle. Between spasms of laughter, Annabelle was saying, "Don't you dare, don't you dare."

A shriek of laughter emitted from the kitchen. There was a knock at the front door.

Wunjo answered the door. Standing outside was a tall goddess holding a staff. "Anzasu?" asked Wunjo in a wondering voice. "Hello. Would you like to come inside?"

Anzasu replied sweetly, "Yes, that would be best. I am here on official business."

A expression of horror, shock, and disbelief passed over Wunjo's face as she said, "We've never even kissed. We certain aren't lovers!"

"But you are pair bound," replied Anzasu continuing sweetly. "I am afraid that if you want to continue to be on Earth, you and Miss Loomis must go submit yourselves to the Judgment Gate."

"But we don't even touch. Can't we do that?"

"I'm afraid not," said Anzasu, "as that would defeat the purpose of the Judgment in this instance."

Wunjo blanched. "Let me get Anna, please wait here."

"Of course," said Anzasu.

Annabelle was cleaning her hair in the kitchen. "Can you help with this?" she asked with her hair and head in the sink. She looked up. "Wunjo, what's wrong?"

Wunjo whispered a small cleaning prayer, then answered reasonably calmly, "Anna. Annabelle, there's a goddess here. Her name is Anzasu and she is the Interspecies Intimacy Inquisition Officer. She's here to test our friendship."

"What?" asked a bemused Annabelle.

"In order to keep Gods and Humans separated, a test was devised. We are being subjected to it."

"Why?" demanded Annabelle, "We aren't together, we're just friends."

"It doesn't matter. It's just the law of Heaven. I'm sorry, Annabelle."

Anzasu was waiting in the living room. Where there had been a fireplace, there was now an impressive looking arch. "Please pass through it together," said Anzasu. The goddess and the human looked at it and took hands. They stepped through together.

When Annabelle emerged back into her living room, she was alone and the Judgment Gate was gone. "What? Where am I? Where's Wunjo?"

Anzasu looked on passively. "I'm sorry, Annabelle Loomis. You and Wunjo did not pass the test."

"The hell!" said Annabella under her breath, and then louder "That was nonsense, we aren't lovers!"

Anzasu said, "Yes, the test was not necessarily designed for your situations. But our models show outcome should be the same. It is better this way. It is very painful for Goddesses when their mortal lovers, companions in your case, die."

"So what can I do to get Wunjo back?"

"The System Force will prevent you from ever seeing her again. Nothing you do will help."

Annabelle began to realize the magnitude of the situation. "You can't take Wunjo! No! I don't even have children! She's all I have!" She stumbled over to her chair.

"I am sorry for that, Annabelle Loomis, but you must get on with your life as best you can. With that, I take my leave."

"Like hell you will, you bitch." Annabelle reached into a drawer of the end table next to her chair and drew her father's service revolver. Anzasu looked on passively. Annabelle fired the gun four times at Anzasu. The bullets had no effect.

"I bid you farewell, Professor Loomis," said Anzasu. She turned to leave.

With a look of pure hatred, Annabelle put the barrel of the gun into her chin and pulled the trigger. Gore sprayed over the room, including on Anzasu. Annabelle Loomis' remains collapsed twitching onto the floor.

The Valkyrie Lind walked into the room.

Anzasu said, "Lind, it's been too long, how are you?"

Lind ignored the greeting with a barely concealed look of contempt. "Annabelle Loomis, how do you do?" The young spirit of Annabelle was standing next to her corpse. The gray hair and lines were replaced with full skin and strawberry blond hair. She looked as she had when she first met Lind.

"Lind?" said the human.

The blue haired warrior goddess smiled, "Yes. You died in a battle of sorts, Miss Loomis. I am here to take you to heaven."

"Can I see Wunjo?," asked Annabelle hopefully.

"Unfortunately, the System Force will not allow that. But you will find your family. Come Annabelle, see what awaits you. I promise it is better than you have been treated here." The last was said with more than a touch of derision.

"Thank you, Lind," said Annabelle. The two departed for heaven, leaving Anzasu in the living room, the look of fixed sweetness still on her face, together with offal.


End file.
